


It's Always Better The Second Time Around

by RigorMorton



Series: You Gave Me Life, Now Show Me How To Live [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Joker, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Joker's Rough, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sequel, Slut Shaming, Strangulation, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of "Your First Taste Of Love, Is Always Bittersweet."</p><p>Hmm. Where the fuck is he?' You think to yourself, feeling confused and a little worried.</p><p>That question is answered pretty quickly when a hand comes down around your mouth and you're quickly yanked into the dark bathroom - his forearm pressed tightly against your upper stomach, holding you still.</p><p>You try to speak but your words are completely muffled by Joker's iron grip around your mouth.</p><p>"Ssh." He whispers in your ear - his hot breath against your flesh, already making you relax slightly. "You've been teasing me for two days. Now it's time to pay the piper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Better The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. I strongly advise that you read part one (Your First Taste Of Love Is Always Bittersweet) of this series, before this one.

You're pacing the floor of your bedroom, biting your thumbnail. The butterflies in your stomach are almost unbearable.

Your mom should be leaving for work any minute now, and the anticipation of the events to come afterwards is making you a nervous wreck.

It's been two days since you lost your virginity on the couch of your living room to notorious crime boss, the Joker while your mom was at work.

Your mom had been off for the past few days, so you and Mister J haven't had a chance to be alone, since. It's kind of a good thing, because you would've been too sore anyway. Finally after forty eight hours and three soaks in a tub of Epsom salt, later, you're starting to feel back to normal.

You're not really sure why you're still so nervous. The hard part's over. It may have something to do with the dirty texts, Joker's been sending you lately, involving all the dirty details of naughty things he's going to do to you.

They left you with a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement, and you're still not sure which feeling is stronger. 

He barely took it easy on you your first time. What's he gonna do to you now? God only knows. 

Last night, right before you went to sleep, his last text to you, read 'Hope your body's ready for tomorrow. As soon as your mom shuts the door behind her, you're toast. I'm gonna fuck you till you die. Sweet dreams, Pumpkin.' Needless to say, it took you a while to fall asleep.

Now you've got approximately five minutes (give or take), before you find out what exactly he meant by that.

"Y/N!" Your mom calls out from the living room. "I'm leaving. Call me at work if you need anything!"

"Ok!" You shout back. "Love you!" 

"Love you too."

The sound of the door slamming shut, makes you physically jump, and you still for a moment, listening for any movement in the hallway. Nothing. It's eerily quiet. Not even any noise from the tv.

You swallow thickly and poke your head out of your door. Your eyes avert around the hall and what you can see of the living room and kitchen. If you didn't know any better, you'd swear you're home alone.

The tension of just waiting in your quiet room, is just too much, so you step out into the hall and take quiet and careful steps toward the living room.

You creep down the hall, paying close attention to your surroundings, like a gazelle trying to sneak past a sleeping lion. Except you have no idea where your lion is.

As you tiptoe past the bathroom, you stop for a moment, stretching your neck out, to get a better view of the living room. No sign of Mister J. The couch is unoccupied, and the kitchen appears to be void of any life.

'Hmm. Where the fuck is he?' You think to yourself, feeling confused and a little worried.

That question is answered pretty quickly when a hand comes down around your mouth and you're quickly yanked into the dark bathroom - his forearm pressed tightly against your upper stomach, holding you still.

You try to speak but your words are completely muffled by Joker's iron grip around your mouth.

"Ssh." He whispers in your ear - his hot breath against your flesh, already making you relax slightly. "You've been teasing me for two days. Now it's time to pay the piper." 

You're dressed pretty skimpy - a tight white tank top and a pair of short, blue plaid, women's boxers, so you can feel his body heat so well, having your entire backside pressed so firmly against him. He's shirtless. You can feel his warm bare flesh against your shoulders and upper back. You can even feel the definition in his sculpted chest and abs, through the thin material of your top.

Joker breathes in deep - his nose pressed up against your neck, taking in your soft natural scent. 

"I can smell your cunt." He growls - his voice low and gravelly as usual - his words long and drawn out.

He's probably not lying. You're already slightly wet, from Joker's manhandling.

"Let's see if I'm right. Hmm?"

The hand on your stomach moves down, slipping into the front of your boxers. It comes over your now throbbing mound, and his index finger slides between your pussy lips, from your clit to your opening, settling in the juices gathered there, eliciting a muffled moan from your covered mouth.

"That's what I thought." Joker purrs, dragging his hand up your outer pussy as it retreats out of your shorts. "You want more, Y/N? I need the green light in order to continue, my dear."

You nod your head and give a muffled "yes." You're scared to death, but dying to see what's next. 

"Gooood." He nods his head.

Joker turns toward the bathroom sink and pushes the front of your legs up against the counter, bending you over it slightly, still not releasing his hand from your mouth.

He loosens his hand up, just enough to slip his index finger into your mouth. 

You close your lips around it, obediently and start to suckle. It's surprisingly pleasant and you find yourself becoming more aroused, as he moves it around your mouth, rough and forcibly.

Apparently he feels the same way, because you can feel his cock growing as it brushes up against your backside. The feeling of that huge bulge rubbing against your left butt cheek, gives you flashbacks of what it was like to have it inside you. The thought makes your pussy throb and clench - the crotch of your boxers starting to dampen.

Joker yanks his hand from your mouth, and presses his palm into your back, forcing you to bend over the counter more - the edge of the sink pressing just below your stomach.

His hand dives into the BACK of your boxers this time, sliding between your cheeks. 'Oh shit.' He's going there. Already.

Sure enough, that slicked up finger, circles around your rear opening - slick and warm - counter clockwise strokes, making you moan softly.

Just when you relax and get used to this new sensation, Joker's finger slips inside making you gasp sharply.

"Sshhh. It's good, I promise. Give it a minute." He whispers in your ear as his finger pushes in further - the tight ring of muscle already protesting.

It does feel invasive and strange. It has a slight burn to it even. But as it continues to move in and out of you for a few minutes, the burn disappears, and your left with a more pleasurable feeling - tingly and pleasantly filling.

He flips the light on and you look up to see Mister J watching your face in the mirror, admiring his handiwork. You watch that powder white, perfectly defined arm move in and out with his movements. This turns you on even more. Your pussy is throbbing and you're dying for friction. But you don't dare reach down and touch yourself. No. You'd better wait.

"God…..damn… that's a tight little asshole. So warm and good around my finger." Joker hisses, in your ear.

 

His free finger grab onto your hair, looping it around his hand as he tugs your head back, filling your scalp with a slight sting.

"Mmmm. You like that don't you, you naughty girl. Hmm? It feels good, getting finger fucked in the ass by me, doesn't it?"

"Yes." You nod best you can, considering Joker's got you by the hair.

"Yes what?" His hand pulls a little tighter.

"Yes, it feels good." You say through gritted teeth - your entire head stinging.

"Yes, what feels good?" His hand lets go of your hair and moves up under your chin, squeezing the sides of your jawline tightly.

You exhale sharply through your nose, watching him manhandle you in the mirror. You know what he's doing. He's trying to get you out of your shell. Push your boundaries. Make you say things that are difficult for you to. Train you to his liking. He's not gonna let up, until you say the words. 

"Yes, it feels good when you finger fuck my ass." You groan out. You're not lying. It's just hard for you to say something like that, without feeling awkward or embarrassed.

"Oh, there it is!" Joker lets go of your face, making you nudge forward roughly. "And the truth shall set you free!" He cackles, withdrawing his finger and giving you a hard slap to the ass, making you jump slightly as the sting of his palm takes its toll.

"So…" Joker starts as he begins to circle you - smooth and cunning like a predator taunting its dinner. "You've been teasing me." He scolds, pointing his finger sternly. "Running around in those tiny little shorts, and no bra. Tsk, tsk, tsk." His finger wags. "How ever, will you make this up to me?"

You look up at him, with your big innocent eyes, like a child being scolded by their angry parent. You already know what he's getting at. 

His butt's pressed against the wall - his arms folded and his face as straight as a grifter at a poker game.

Swallowing thickly, you take a step toward him, trying your best not to tremble with every step.

Despite knowing Mister J for so long, and already having lost your virginity to him, he still scares the living daylights out of you sometimes. It's his presence. He just has this menacing aura about him. There's a pressure to perform exactly to his liking.

"I'll make it up to, Mister J." You nod, putting on your best innocent voice - meek and compliant.

Joker glares at you through squinted eyes, running his tongue over the front of those shiny silver teeth. "How, Y/N? How will you make it up to me?" 

You drop to your knees in front of him on the cold bathroom floor - your knees already feeling the burn of the hard tile.

As you reach for the waistband of his sweatpants, he grabs your hand roughly and shakes his head at you.

"Falling to your knees is a lovely sight, my dear. But it's not an answer." He lets go of your hand and growls as he stretches his neck out making it pop. "Tell me how you're going to make it up to me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you say it."

You sigh and nod your head in compliance. "I'll suck your cock." You reply, looking up at him into those icy blue eyes, circled in black.

A slight smirk forms in the corner of his mouth, giving you the slightest glimpse of a gleaming metal tooth.

"Oh will you now?" He cocks a curious brow. "Maybe you should ask for permission. Hmm?"

It's obvious Joker's not going to make this easy on you. He's gonna push you to your limit and bend your will, every chance he gets. Now's not the time to be shy. You've got to play the game - check your inhibitions at the door.

"May I please suck your cock, Mister J?" You plead, holding on to the sides of his pants, as if you're just itching to yank them down. "I've been so naughty, teasing you like that. Knowing very well, you were powerless to do anything about it. Let my mouth make it up to you."

Joker gives you a pleased smile, and pushes your chin up slightly with his index finger. "That was pretty good, kiddo. But not quite what I was looking for."

You press your lips together, trying your best not to look at him in such a way that might suggest you're becoming frustrated.

"How about…." Joker taps his upper lip with his finger, contemplating. "I've been a bitch. And I'm so, so sorry, Daddy." He grabs your face again, staring deeply into your widened eyes. "Say it. Like you mean it."

"I've been a bitch. And I'm sooo, sooo sorry, Daddy." You reply, putting on your best little girl voice - your words breathy and drawn out - pleading.

Joker's crimson lips curl up into a snarl, as he grinds his teeth together. It's hard to tell if he's turned on or angry. The look on your face mimics the look of someone from a horror movie.

As terrified as you are, you also can't help but notice how hot Mister J looks when those red lips curl up, revealing those shiny metal teeth that seem to have a life of their own. You feel you must be out of your mind to be thinking such thoughts right now. However, watching those ruby red lips, then curve into a smirk, quickly soothes your worries.

"That…." Joker starts before he pauses to lightly shudder. "Was perfect. You, my dear, are just a perfect little angel. Look at you." He purrs, swiping his thumb lovingly along your jawline. "Even after I plucked you and wrecked that sweet little cunt, you still manage to keep your innocence." 

You watch him closely, as he shakes his head slowly - glaring down at you with those icy blue eyes that you're convinced can peer into the depths of your soul. He's beautiful….. and terrifying, and you feel as if you're melting into the floor.

"You're the type of girl that needs protecting. Needs a daddy to look after her, and teach her the ways of this world." Joker kneels down in front of you, placing his hands on your shoulders. "To show her the pleasures of life." He swallows thickly - his eyes staring deeply into yours. "Would you like that? Hmmm? To have a daddy to take care of your needs. To take care of his too?"

"Yes." You nod, eyes wide as saucers. And you really do mean it. 

"Yeah?" Mister J nods in return, cupping the sides of your face in his hands. "You wanna be my sweet little girl?"

"Yes." You pant out. Your voice almost breaking with need. By now the crotch of your shorts is soaked. Your pussy actually aches for him - swollen and throbbing. It's unbearable.

Joker smiles contently, swaying back and forth. "Say it." He begins to stroke your hair. "I need to hear you say it."

"I wanna be your sweet little girl." Your voice breaks again with a little gasp at the end of your sentence.

Joker wraps his bare arms around you, pressing the side of your face into his heaving chest. "Good. Good. Daddy will take such good care of you." 

You breathe in deep, getting a whiff of his fresh scented deodorant which only adds fuel to the fire burning inside you.

"Y/N, are you ready to show daddy how much he means to you? Give daddy some lovin?" He pulls away and gets back up to his feet.

You gulp, watching his hand disappear into his sweatpants, quickly resurfacing wrapped around his huge swollen cock. He spreads his legs apart, like Dirty Harry right before he blows someone away with his .44 Magnum, and holds his thick member out for you.

You lick your lips, right before Joker presses the swollen head of his cock against them. You stay still, letting him trace the outline of your mouth.

The slick warm flesh brushing over them, feels surprisingly good and makes your pussy clench with every brush. What you wouldn't give for Mister J to reach down and diddle you right now, but you already know he won't. That would be way too easy. So you squeeze your legs as tightly together as you possible can, and it helps a little. It'll have to do. 

As he guides his cock over your lips, and you open your mouth, ready for him to put it inside. 

Joker takes the hint and moves the tip of his cock down, and slips it past your lips and your taste buds tingle the instant the salt of his flesh touches them.

You barely have time to adjust before his huge member is filling your mouth to the brim. You're forced to loosen your jaw to make room for Joker's impressive girth.

It feels uncomfortable at first, like you can't breathe right. He's just so damn big, it doesn't seem possible to suck him off. At least not without constantly grazing him with your teeth.

It also feels uncomfortable emotionally. It's inevitable that he's going to look down and see you. He's going to watch your head bob up and down - watch you suck his cock, and the thought is unbearable. It's humiliating. But you want to do it. You want to please your daddy. If you can just close your eyes and pretend he's not watching, you know you'll enjoy it.

You squeeze your eyes shut, and close your lips down around his length, feeling its salty warmth slide up and down your tongue, earning a pleased hiss from Mister J.

"Oh, that's a good girl." He coos, running his fingers through your hair. "Suck Daddy's cock."

Joker's filthy words, egg you on - make you want this even more.

You pick up speed, dragging your wet lips up and down the length of his shaft - a slurping noise filling the air every time they retract upward. It's incredibly hot and only adds to your already aching arousal.

Muffled moans manage to slip from your preoccupied mouth. You can't help it. You like it. You enjoy the warm, fleshy weight on your tongue, and the way Joker holds his cock out for you, as if he's feeding it to you. And your enthusiasm doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oooh, look at you." Mister J, chuckles. "Mmm, you like suckin on Daddy's cock, huh?"

You somehow manage to nod, even as your lips slide back down his dripping wet shaft, as far as they can - the sides of his cock scraping along the roof of your mouth.

"Oh yeah, you do. You're doing good too." His fingers curl into your soft locks, tugging slightly, making your whole scalp tingle. "Atta girl. Take Daddy as deep as you can into that sweet, hot throat." He growls, tugging harder into your hair.

Joker's praises are encouraging. They make you want to do him proud. 

You slide your lips down further, taking as much of his length as you can, and all is well until the head of his cock hits the back of your throat. 

You gag and your eyes start to water uncontrollably. You pull off his cock with a pop, gasping for air. You can't help it. It's a reflex.

You're expecting to be scolded, but instead you hear Joker chuckling. 

"Awwwe. It's ok, my dear. That's a mouthful ain't it?" He cackles, playfully patting you on the head as if you're his pet.

Your lips are red and swollen. They feel tingly and you press them together, just to make sure they're still there.

Your jaw is sore too, so you wiggle it around kneading your thumb into the lower side of your face.

Joker kneels down on the floor next to you and places a hand to the back of your neck, pulling you in, to place a soft kiss to your puffy lips, and It feels strange, like your lips are filled with air. Surely it will pass soon.

"You did beautifully, my sweet girl. You made Daddy proud." He gently brushes your hair out of your eyes - some of it sticking to your forehead with sweat. "Good little girls deserve a reward and Daddy has just the thing. But first…take off your shorts,my dear. And your top while you're at it.

You bite your lip, nervously and begin to tug your boxers down. You still feel a little awkward being gawked at. Especially in a well lit bathroom where everything is on display. It feels so….NAKED. This is still so new for you. You step out of them and kick them off your foot, while slipping your clingy top over your head and onto the floor.

Mister J lies down on his back on the bathroom floor, and curls his finger in a come hither motion. "Come sit on Daddy's face, so he can please his little girl."

God, he's such a foul mouth, filthy, dirty son of a bitch. You'd be repulsed if you weren't so turned on.

By now your pussy is throbbing. You've been fully aroused for what feels like hours and had zero friction. You're ready for this. 

You slowly squat down over him , with your legs on either side of his head - your knees pressing into the soft shag throw rug beneath them, still feeling tense and a tad uncomfortable. It's just so…so…raunchy - like your starring in a Pay Per View porn movie. It's hard to relax at first.

Warm hands press into your inner thighs making your clit twitch in anticipation. 

You watch his tongue slip past those crimson stained lips, feeling the tingle of its wet warmth as he licks up into you. The slick muscle brushes lightly over your clit, slowly sliding down in between your labia, and flickering its way down to your opening. 

Joker keeps his tongue there, licking over it, fast and hard - an audible flicking noise filling the bathroom and turning you on even more.

His hands curl tighter to your thighs - stilling you as that pointed tongue slips up inside you. 

You gasp sharply and tangle your fingers into his slick, green locks like you're holding on for dear life.

Mister J manages to get his talented tongue in there pretty good and even though he's not even touching your clit, your eyes are still rolling back in your head. You almost don't even need him to. Your swollen nub is still tingling and every thrust of his tongue makes it constrict, which in itself is quite pleasurable.

Not to mention the thought of what he's doing to you. You can't help but look down and watch that pretty pink thing dart in and out of you - feeling it flutter around with every inward thrust. You're literally being tongue fucked by the Joker. It's a a hard concept to comprehend. Not that you're complaining.

As awkward and new as this is to you, it's difficult to stay uptight with Mister J's tongue sliding in between your swollen labia, and flickering all the way up to settle on your throbbing clit. He laps at it, ever so lightly - his tongue relaxed and flat, soft and warm against your tingly nub. 

Your body begins to loosen up and the butterflies in your stomach settle as your bundle of nerves grows warmer and warmer with every tongue stroke.

You bite your lip and slowly start to rock your hips forward and back, dragging your pussy up over Joker's nose - feeling his hot breath light up your core, and back down again to his chin, his lower face now shiny and sticky with your juices.

The green haired man, smirks up at you, devilishly. He knows he's corrupting your innocent soul and he's getting off on it.

Your fingers grasp onto his hair even tighter as you continue to hump his face, moaning and hissing - getting closer and closer to the edge with every second.

Joker's lips close in over your hood and clit as he suckles lightly, sending a jolt of electricity through your entire lower half. You almost lose your balance and fall right off his face, but he grabs you, holding you still by the hips, shaking his head quickly from side to side - his mouth still closed in around you.

It's such an intense feeling that it's almost unbearable. It feels so good it hurts and your orgasm hits you fast and hard - so quickly and without much warning. 

You gasp and cry out - your whole body shaking - your thighs practically suffocating the man underneath you. Your toes curl so hard, they ache.

Your climax seems to pass as quickly as it came, but leaves you with a lingering euphoria. You feel hot and exhausted. The top of your head and fingertips are tingling and your breathing is erratic and heavy.

As you start to come down from your high, it hits you. 'Uh oh.' You came. Last time Mister J warned you not to come until the penetration. 'Shit.'

You look down at him, starting to feel yourself tremble. The Joker is not someone you want to defy.

"I'm sorry." You cover your mouth with your hand. "I didn't have enough warning. It just… it just happened so quickly."

Joker sneers up at you, releasing a small chuckle. "It's ok, sweetheart." His hand brushes your hair out of your face. "You'll make it up to me." He pats your leg, prompting you to let him up.

As you manage to pull yourself up to your feet, your mind starts to race, wondering just what he meant by that.

Mister J, gets up from the floor and walks towards you - a mischievous and lustful look in his eye, that makes you step backwards until your butt bumps into the edge of the sink.

You gulp as he moves up on you, placing his hands on either side of your waist. He lifts you up and places you onto the counter carefully, sliding between your dangling legs.

"It's ok, Y/N." He shakes his head, swiping the side of your cheek gently with his thumb. "You came.That's good." He nods, grinning. "Now it's my turn." Joker growls through gritted teeth, before wrapping his hand around your throat, forcing your back against the cold, hard mirror roughly.

He's really rough and your back aches from the sudden force of being pinned up against the glass.

His hand around your throat is uncomfortable. He's not cutting off your air supply completely, but just enough to make you feel a tad woozy and it still hurts and makes you squirm and gasp on instinct. 

Your first instinct is to grab onto his tightening forearm, as if to stop him from strangling you to death. You know he won't, but it's just a reflex - a knee jerk reaction.

"Shhh. Relax." Joker commands. "You're just not used to it, but you'll come to enjoy it, I promise. Hmm?" 

You loosen your grip and nod, letting out a heavy sigh through your nose. You're scared - just as much as last time, really. The Joker's so unpredictable, it's hard not to fear him, no matter how attractive you find him. Of course this was all part of the excitement.

"That's a good girl." Joker purrs.

He uses his free hand to pull his throbbing cock out of his sweat pants. It's hard as a rock and standing at full attention - the swollen tip glistening with pre-cum. 

The sight of it still makes you tremble even though you've already had a taste - felt its wrath. Your hymen may be gone, but you can tell already that Joker will be harder on you this time - merciless. The thought is as arousing as it is terrifying.

You watch him closely as he manages to pump out some lotion from the bottle next to the faucet with one hand - the other still wrapped tightly around your neck.

The Clown Prince, runs his lotion slathered hand up and down his hard cock, making the most sensual wet sound and you feel your own arousal begin to rear its head once again.

You put your legs up onto the counter, practically pulling them into your chest, allowing Mister J all access to you.

"Somebody's antsy." He chuckles, spreading his legs apart, getting into position. "You ready for my cock, sweetheart? Hmm?"

You nod your head, feeling yourself tremble in anticipation.

"I went easy on you last time." He says, placing the tip up against your twitching hole. "But this time, you're gonna get it."

Before you can even nod your head, Mister J thrusts forward - quick and swift, sliding all the way inside you with one fell swoop.

You gasp loudly despite the tight grip around your throat. It still hurts somewhat. Your pussy's so tight around that monster cock, that you can feel every crevice of it - every twitch or movement his pulsating member makes, causes you to flinch.

Joker wastes no time in beginning his thrusts. His cock practically drags down your inner walls as it retreats, making you gasp and tremble again, and as soon as the tip almost leaves your body, he slams right back in again - fast and hard, delivering a torrent of thrusts that makes the counter shake.

Every time he rams it back into you, your back and head slam back against the mirror. His knees knock into the cabinet doors with every inward thrust, creating this loud banging noise that can probably be heard from space.

You soon start to realize what Mister J meant when he told you you'd start to enjoy the choking. It seems to be intensifying your pleasure. You don't understand how or why. All you know is your pussy's being taken to a whole new level of bliss.

"I can't believe how tight that little cunt still is." Joker growls, continuing his onslaught. "I fucking wrecked you last time, and you're still squeezing the life out of my COCK! Lucky me." He grins, running his tongue over his lips. 

God, every time he opens his mouth, you get wetter. That low gravelly voice of his, just does something to you. And listening to him grunt and growl every time his groin smacks against your inner thighs, makes you crazy.

You're so wet now, you can feel your juices running down into the crack of your ass. The squelching noise his retreating cock makes, is particularly loud now.

"Oohhh, Yeah." Joker snarls, bringing his free hand up to your face, squeezing your jaw in between his thumb and index finger. "Make a mess on my cock, you filthy BITCH." He lets go roughly and begins to thrust even harder, which you didn't think was possible.

The back of your head starts to knock against the glass behind it. It  
hurts a bit, but not bad enough for you to tell him to stop. The sublime pleasure, your wet, throbbing pussy's feeling right now, outweighs the slight sting the banging gives your skull, by a long shot.

The hand that holds your throat, is starting to slip slightly. It's become sweaty and sticky, but you pray he doesn't let go.

Although, he does. Joker takes his hand off for a moment, making you whimper in disappointment. He takes notice as he wipes the sweaty palm on the side of his pants, and that devilish grin, slowly spreads across the clown's face.

"Ooooh." His eyes light up with delight - his voice husky and breathy. "You like it when Daddy chokes you?" He stops thrusting, but stays inside you - looking at you with a straight and serious face. "Well…." He moves his face in closer to yours, almost nose to nose. "Do you, sweetheart?"

"Yes." You pant out, nodding your head.

The crazed clown grins widely, turning his head to look at you sideways. "It makes the tingle in your cunt, stronger doesn't it?" He smiles and flicks his finger over your clit, making you moan softly.

"Beg me."

"Please?" You reply without hesitation. Your voice pleading and broken.

"Please what?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Please Daddy…..Please strangle me, Daddy." You choke out, as your voice starts to crack.

"Why do you want Daddy to strangle you, baby? Tell me."

There he goes again. Going out of his way to bring you out of your shell - make you say dirty things. You'll have to play his game. It's the only way to reach that sweet release, your body is aching for.

"Because…..Because it makes my pussy feel good." Despite how turned on you are, your face still flushes with red. "I feel the effects of Daddy's big cock, even more when he squeezes my neck with his big strong hand."

Mister J's upper lip curls into a smirk. You're getting closer.

"Keep going." He commands with a low subtle growl.

You musn't show your frustration. Just play his game, and he'll give you what you want.

"Please, Daddy. Pretty, pretty please. Your little girl needs your cock. Please strangle me and fuck me Daddy, so I can come all over you." 

You honestly can't believe you just said that. A part of you wants to giggle for sounding like one of those porn stars that use baby talk.

"I can tell you really meant that."Joker bites his lip and lunges forward, wrapping his hand back around your neck again.

"Like this? Huh? Is this how my sweet little girl likes it?" He asks, starting to thrust roughly back into you, one thrust at a time - shoving his cock up your tight canal, and pausing before withdrawing again.

You nod your head, unable to speak through Mister J's tight, unrelenting grip.

He picks up speed, making your whole body shake, as he fucks you into oblivion.

The banging noise from the counter door, grows louder, along with your moans and the wet slapping noise his sweaty groin makes when it collides with yours.

Mister J's cock gives you this overwhelmingly full and satisfying feeling as it fills your pussy, over and over, without mercy - without slowing down. Like a machine that never gets tired. His brutal length running down your inner walls, just to run right back up them again and again - the blissful tingle growing stronger with every second and the Joker's growls not helping to slow it down.

You start to get dizzy. You're not sure if it's from pleasure, lack of oxygen, or your head bobbling like a dashboard hula girl from the intense pounding you're getting. Nonetheless, you're still teetering on the edge and you can tell by Joker's breathing, that he's dangling right along with you.

"Come on, baby." He purrs into your ear. "Come on Daddy's cock. Choke it! Choke it!"

That gruff voice, saying those nasty things, brings you closer. You're so close you can taste it. You can't wait to feel his warmth fill you up.

His free hand pumps another squirt of lotion out onto his fingers, rubbing them together, spreading the lotion over them.

Before you have time to wonder what he's up to, his slicked up digit slides up into your ass, making you audibly gasp, despite the tight hand around your throat. 

The added sensation is surprisingly wonderful. It only takes a few thrusts of his finger to push you over the edge for the second time. Only this one feels different. More hot, more intense. The triple stimulation makes your body convulse - your toes curl and you feel its gratifying heat through your entire mid section instead of just your clit. It's so overwhelming, you feel you might pass out.

It's only been seconds, but it seems to go on forever, as if it's slowly trying to kill you.

Joker releases the sweetest moans as your walls spasm around him, choking the life out of his monstrous cock.

"Oh yeah. Strangle Daddy's cock. Come on, baby. Come all over it." He grunts out - his body starting to shake.

He pulls out of you before he's even done. His cock is spurting and the hot sticky liquid hits your clit, running down into your swollen folds. 

You just about fall off the counter when his hand let's go of your throat, but he catches you. You slump over into his wet, heaving chest, panting as you slowly come down off your high.

Mister J withdraws his finger and throws his arm around you, giving a cocky chuckle over how bad he knows he's wrecked you.

You're too out of it to care. You still haven't pulled yourself together. You're a quivering mess. Your body's not equipped to handle these feelings. It's too much, and yet it's not enough.

It's hard to believe what you've been missing this whole time. It's almost a shame, but you're happy you saved yourself for Mister J. He was worth the wait and the best teacher you could ask for. Who better to show you the pleasures of life than, the Clown Prince Of Crime - a sadistic freak that will push you to your limit, until you break. You feel truly blessed to have such a thoughtful teacher.

"Thank you, Daddy." You whimper, rubbing your forehead across his sweaty chest. 

"Awwwe." Joker coos, hugging you tightly. "You're such a good girl, Y/N. So cooperative and eager to please your Daddy."

He pulls out of the hug and cups your tingling face in his hands. "There's still so much, I have to show you." He gives you this big dopey grin, like he's high as a kite.

You can't help but wonder what his future plans for you entail, but your far too weak and tired to ask. All you want to do is crawl into your big warm bed and pass the fuck out. So, you just nod and smile. You'll worry about details later.

Joker pats the top of your head like he would a loyal dog and tucks his flaccid cock pack into his Arkham sweats.

You lean lazily against the mirror - your legs limply dangling off the counter, and close your eyes for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. You're beat and the fluorescent, bathroom light makes your tired eyes hurt.

"You look exhausted. Daddy wore his baby out, huh?"

You nod slightly, barely acknowledging the clown.

He chuckles lightly and scoops you up off the counter, carrying you to your room, over his shoulder. You can't remember the last time you'd been carried by anyone. Probably not since you were a small child. It feels kind of nice. It makes you giggle a little bit. It's strange how a guy that's kind of small, can carry you around so easily. It's kind of flattering. You must not be as heavy as you perceive yourself to be. But that's the way it usually is for everyone.

Mister J lays you gently onto your bed and sits down on the edge. 

Your eyes are shut, but you hear him clicking the buttons on your clock, as if he's setting your alarm. Probably so he can move back to the couch before your mom comes home from work and catches you in the same bed. 

You're too tired to ask, but the thought makes you chuckle. Although if she really did catch you, it would be far from funny.

You hear him set the clock back down on the nightstand and feel the mattress move as he settles down next to you.

Who knew Mister J had a little sentimental side. Too bad you're too out of it to really appreciate it, right now.

Instead you embrace your pillow tightly, letting out a long sigh,  
and sleep rapidly envelopes you , like a slow, blissful cloud of eternal, but momentary void.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lived up to the first one. There will definitely be a part three :)


End file.
